Not Just a Fun Night
by ayerinslett
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was invited to a masquerade and when weird things start happening and no one can leave, what's the hero supposed to do? USUK AU also slight mention of FraCan and some others lol
1. Chapter 1

Alfred, the tall American blonde, found himself in the mists of a themed masquerade at the Italian brother's mansion. His mask, hiding part of his face, he wore contacts tonight just for the sake wearing the damned thing. It had a beak coming out to make it look like a renaissance eagle mask. He wore a nice black high neck tailcoat, trimmed in red, long black slacks and shiny black boots. His brother, Matthew, even told him he looked good before they left for the party, that he looked more mature and mysterious.

He looked around the at the guests, occasionally getting asked to dance by a woman and politely declining. It's not that he didn't like them, or that they didn't look nice, it was just that he wanted to find someone here who completely blew him off his feet, you could say.

He stood awkwardly at the back of the room watching everyone dance and enjoy themselves when he noticed a slim man standing straight, his face hidden by a mask, capture his attention. Alfred watched him closer and noticed the green eyes darting this way and that as the man watched people dance before them in their magnificent costumes and outfits.

The younger of the two Italian's walked passed Alfred bringing him back to reality. He grabbed the smaller man's wrist making him stop.

"Feliciano!" He smiled brightly only to receive a smile back from Feliciano. "Who is that man over there?"

"Vi," His brown eyes scanned the walls on the other side of the room as he stood up on the tips of his toes. "Alfred, I'm afraid I can't tell with him having a mask on." He smiled. "But I'm going to go tell the chief to start setting out the pasta, so I hope you're hungry."

Alfred watched as the small man danced and twirled away from him and into a hidden door. With a huff he slammed his back against the wall as his eyes searched again for the man on the other side of the room only to find that he was gone.

Damn, he thought. At least he would be getting Lovino and Feliciano's delicious pasta. When he went to leave the room, the lights went out and they were left in complete darkness. The hero inside Alfred started to yell in his head telling him to do something, anything! But it was useless! He couldn't see anything!

It was then that he felt a gloved hand wrap around his own and start to pull him, what he thought was going to be, out of the ballroom.

"Hey!" He yelled at the person pulling him only to be stopped. He felt hot breath on his face and heard a soft 'sh' come from the person. They pulled him again and after, what felt like ages to the American, they stopped.

"Crouch down." The male voice commanded and he did as he was told. He felt their arm wrap around his shoulder.  
It was dead silent for a few seconds before gunshots could be heard echoing throughout the mansion and the screams of people soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights flicked back at not soon after the gunshots were heard making Alfred's eyes blink rapidly from the shock. The first thing he did was look at his, should he call him a savior? Well, yeah, he guessed he could call him that.

It was, much to his surprise, the man across the ballroom from him. His hair a messy mop of blonde and his eyes a bright emerald green. The man took off his mask and rubbed his face before looking up at Alfred.

"Why do you keep staring?" he grumbled in a thick British accent.

"Well, you saved me, I guess, right?" Alfred replied defensively. What an odd man, he thought. The man continued to stare at him but then quickly looked away, his thick brows knitted together. "What?"

"It's nothing." He snapped. This was just beginning to get ridiculous. First, this man basically kidnapped him and now he was being rude! He was about fed up.

"If this is how you're going to be I'm just go back to the ballroom." Alfred stood up quickly, brushing off his tailcoat and started towards the door.

"No! Wait! You can't!" The man begged. He turned to look down at the now pitiful looking British man before him.

"Why shouldn't I? You stole me, I don't know what's going on. I have friends out there, you know." He frowned now that he actually thought about it. His brother was still out there. "I also don't even know your name, nor you mine."

He sat up and glared at Alfred, green eyes to blue, before looking away frustrated. "My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred smiled. "Well, this is a good start, I guess." He kneeled down, taking off his mask, reaching his hand out towards Arthur. "The names Alfred F. Jones."

Arthur shook Alfred's hand in a very gentlemanly fashion before tucking his hand away in his jacket's pocket. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
His smile faltered as he looked seriously at Arthur. "Now, can you tell me what's going on? What was with all those gunshots and screaming? Why did you grab me?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment, worrying Alfred a bit. "I noticed you staring at me in the ballroom. So, I went to go introduce myself to you when the lights went out." He looked up at Alfred, a slight frown on his face. "I just ran and happened to grab you."

"And telling me to be quiet and to crouch down?" He crossed his arms over his chest looking at Arthur suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Instinct?" Arthur leaned back against the wall, running a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. Alfred went and sat next to him looking up at the ceiling. He was actually very worried about Matthew, Lovino, and Feliciano. "Shouldn't we go back and check on everyone?" He asked glancing over at Arthur who only wrinkled his nose.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed standing up, offering Alfred his hand.

He gladly took it, lifting himself up off the floor. "Don't let go of my hand, okay? I'm worried about if it was my brother who got shot." He smiled, a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

They ran back to the ballroom to hear people talking quietly amongst themselves. Alfred stopped dead in his tracks, feeling as though he shouldn't open the door.

"Arthur, wait." He held on tighter to the slim British man's hand.

"What?" He looked back at Alfred concerned. "I have people here I'm worried about too." He tried to pull Alfred forward only to be pulled backwards into his chest.

"I said wait." He said sternly holding Arthur back the best he could which, to be honest, really wasn't that hard. Alfred pulled Arthur behind him and rested the side of his head to the door to try and get a better idea of what was going on behind the door.

Arthur held tight to Alfred's hand as he watched him, his brow knitted in concentration.

Alfred leaned away from the door, cursing under his breath. "The door's too thick to hear anything on the other side." He grumbled. "There has to be another way to know what's going on in there."

" Doesn't Feliciano and Lovino go through secret doors around here?" Arthur thought out loud earning a shocking kiss to the forehead from Alfred. "What in the world!" His face was surely bright red in embarrassment. They had only just met!

"You're a genius, Artie!" Alfred grinned cheekily.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled, not looking up at tall American.

"Help me feel the walls for doors!" He let go of Arthur's hand and started feeling up the walls, getting a good chuckle from the Brit. "What?" He looked over at the man confused.

"It's a wall not a woman's chest, mind you." Arthur laughed as he slid his hands along the wall closest to him.

Alfred's face lit up bright red as he pouted. "I'm way better than that." He complained quietly as Arthur continued to chuckle at his expense.  
It took them quite a bit longer than Alfred had hoped to find a secret door but when Arthur did he was ecstatic, giving the man another well deserved forehead kiss much to Arthur's disdain making the young American laugh.

Alfred made his way through the tiny door first, having to dunk down so not to hit his head. Arthur was close behind, holding on tight to Alfred's hand again. The corridor was dimly lit and smelled of, he couldn't place it. They made it to the end of the corridor into a small empty room making Alfred groan.

"This was pointless! There is nothing here!" He slammed his head onto the wall. He was a failure of a brother. How was he suppose to protect the ones he loved when he couldn't even get into the room properly.

"Stop complaining and come here." Arthur was at the other side of the room and looking through a small hole in the wall. "Oh, god. Alfred! Quick!"

He ran over moving Arthur to the side so he too could see out the hole and what he saw shocked him making him stumble backwards falling to the floor. He could only think, oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter!

* * *

There it was, a body on the marble floor right in front of his eyes. He couldn't tell who it was or even if it was male or female. He turned back to Arthur with a look of horror.

"What are we going to do, Arthur?" He frowned deeply glancing at the gentleman who was looking down at his feet not saying anything. "Did you know him?" he asked quietly.

Arthur shook his head slightly. "No. But what if I did?"

He nodded. "I was worried it'd be my brother."

They both sat quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Alfred leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder as he breathed in and out slowly.

"Hey, Artie." Alfred looked up at the young Brit.

"I told you not to call me that but what, Alfred?" he smirked, running his hand down Alfred's back lightly.

"Who did you come here with tonight?" he asked, almost brushing his nose against the other man's cheek.

"My friend. His name is Francis." Arthur smiled softly.

Alfred blinked, the name ringing a bell in his head. "Francis Bonnefoy?"

"You know him?" He asked withdrawing his hand making Alfred frown.

"He's my brother's boyfriend." Alfred laughed. "Now, Artie, why'd you get so sad?" he grinned, maybe this was his chance.

"No reason." He huffed pushing Alfred away. "Definitely not because I was jealous."

Alfred pulled Arthur to his chest, quickly stealing the man's lips. "I'm glad."

"Your glad I was jealous?" Arthur scoffed.

"No, well, kinda." he laughed, kissing him again. "It means I got a chance."

Arthur's face turned bright red as he grumbled something along the lines of "Chance. You're crazy." making Alfred laugh.

"We should try to main door again." He suggested grabbing onto Arthur's hand again. They left the small room, back through the corridor, and into the main hall. They stood nervously before the large oak doors. "Well, this is..." Alfred stopped mid sentence from what could clearly be heard from behind the door. Was that laughter?

"What in the world is going on?" Arthur snapped going to open the door as it was opening, making the two men step back.

"Vi! Arthur! Alfred!" Feliciano smiled is dazy smile up at them. "Where have you two been?" He looked between the two of them, still smiling.

Matthew came out the door after Feliciano looking at his older brother and smiling, Francis not far behind as he was being pulled by the blonde Canadian.

"There you are Alfred!" He sighed relieved. "We looked everywhere for you!" Matthew looked down at Alfred's hand that was still holding on tight to Arthur's. "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"Oui, apparemment très proche." Francis chuckled making Matthew laugh with him. "You two are very, uh, cute together."

Alfred blushed in embarrassment and frustration. "That's not the point right now!" He yelled. "What are you guys so cheerful about?! Someone's dead in there and there were gunshots and the lights went out."

"Alfred," Arthur squeezed his hand slightly. "You're rambling."

"Didn't you read the invitation?" Feliciano asked, leaning his head to the side.

"What about it?" Alfred asked, now fully confused.

"It was a themed masquerade. A murder theme." Matthew said, having to stop himself from cracking up at his brilliant brother.

"Oui, we already found out the killer too." Francis smiled. "I knew the German didn't do it." He stated making Matthew nodge him in the ribs.

"You were convinced it was him the entire time!" Matthew and Feliciano laughed together as the Frenchman pushed his blonde locks out of his face dramatically.

"Wait, so it was all fake?" Alfred finally grasped his head around the concept that no one was dead and it was all part of the night.

Arthur wanted to die out of embarrassment, he hid his face in Alfred's back not daring to look at anyone and he quite wished that everyone would just forget that he was even there to begin with. Alfred looked over his shoulder and grinned at the man.

"So, where did you two go?" Francis lifted his eyebrow expectedly at the American.

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, here it came. They were all going to make fun of him now once Alfred said what had happened.

"It's a secret." He winked at Francis. "But I'm hungry! Feli, I hope there is still food left!" He grinned pulling Arthur into his chest.

"Of course! There is plenty!" He smiled leading the two men back into the ballroom, the door closing behind them leaving Francis and Matthew in the hall.

"They ran as soon as the lights went out, didn't they?" Francis asked with a chuckle.

"Most likely." Matthew nodded his head as he put his polar bear mask back on.

"Do you think they did anything more?" He grabbed Matthew's hand as they headed back into the ballroom together.

"Knowing my brother and Arthur probably not. You could leave them in a box together and they still probably wouldn't know what to do with each other." They both laughed as they walked up to Alfred and Arthur.

"What's so funny?" Alfred asked, his mouth full of food making Arthur grimace.

"Rien d'autre que vos frais." Francis smiled making Matthew laugh.

Alfred only shrugged, deciding he didn't care anymore and that his food was more important. Arthur only looked him with a slight disgust.

"Where does all that food go?" He asked finally after Alfred's 5th plate of pasta.

"Into my stomach, obviously." He said after shoving another spoonful of pasta into his mouth.

"Obviously." Arthur shuddered. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"What for?" Alfred looked over at him, confused.

"For ruining your night." he frowned looking down at his feet.

"My night was amazing thanks to you." He laughed planting a messy kiss onto Arthur's lips making the man blush.

"Alfred! There are people around!"

"Let them watch." He put his plate onto the table pulling Arthur into a hug as he left messy kisses all over Arthur's face.

"You're impossible." He blushed.

Matthew and Francis watched the new couple smiling.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Francis asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Uh, I don't think Alfred will let him go until he's dead." Matthew laughed.

"That's probably the same for Arthur. They're basically made for each other." They both nodded. Francis leaned over leaving a kiss on the side of Matthew's face.

"What was that for?" He asked, a blush bright on his face.

"I plan on being a better couple with you than those two will probably be." He glared over at the oblivious American and English gentleman.


End file.
